


A Moment

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: hey so for those who dont know, im going through a really rough time. my grandpa has cancer and is going into hospice, hes expected to die soon. its really emotional for the entire family, i spent the whole day deep cleaning the house for my mom. this fic is kind of a comfort fic for myself, but with sanders sides characters. thanks to everyone for being supportive during this time <3





	A Moment

Patton breathed heavily as he trudged through the main room. His feet and back ached from cleaning house all day. The others had went to help Thomas and Patton had taken it upon himself to make the whole mind palace perfectly clean by the time they got back.

Easier said than done.

Virgil sat on the couch and glanced up from his phone. “You okay, dad?”

Just Virgil calling him ‘dad’ put a smile on Patton’s face.

“I’m alright kiddo. It’s just the mind palace is awful big, cleaning it is hard-”

“I told you to let us help.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just taking more time than i had hoped. My feet hurt.” Patton collapsed on the couch, exhausted. His feet were aching from standing and walking for so long.

“Relax for now, I’ll help you in a bit, ‘kay Pops?”

Patton smiled. “Thank you, Virgil.” He sighed and laid back.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. The two relaxed on the couch. Virgil leaning on the arm of one side, whilst Patton lied, his head propped on the other arm, his legs stretched out to where they were just barely touching Virgil.

Virgil looked up from his phone to see Patton, his face unfortunately adorned with an unhappy tired frown. 

Virgil thought for a moment, before gently grabbing one of Patton’s sore feet and placing it on his lap.

Patton looked up with intrigue. Wordlessly, Virgil pushed his thumb into the sole of Patton’s foot, making him practically melt. A good foot massage always helped.

Patton purred happily as the stress of the days housework melted away under Virgil’s touch.

Virgil smirked at the faint return of Patton’s signature sunshine-y smile.

It still wasn’t as big as Virgil preferred, so with an air of mischief, Virgil gave a quick couple of swipes to Patton’s ever-so-sensitive soles.

The fatherly trait flinched and squealed before releasing a few involuntary giggles, though he made no effort to stop Virgil.

Virgil took that as an invitation to continue. He gently raked his fingers up and down Patton’s sole, watching him squirm and giggle with that adorable smile of his.

No words were said, but the intent was clear. Virgil hated seeing his not-so-official dad so sad and tired. He knew Patton liked being tickled, so he took this as an opportunity to help his mood.

And he could very clearly tell Patton was loving it. His wobbly smile, his bouncy cheery giggles, his effort to sit still and keep his foot vulnerable. It was all adorable.

They sat that way for a while, Virgil occasionally switching tickle styles to keep Patton guessing. Patton’s soft laughter continued to ring out through the mind palace, allowing him to forget his exhaustion. 

It was a time of content mirth, a moment tucked away from time and embraced with joy. It was a moment much needed, and much yearned.

A small moment, maybe insignificant to some, but important to those involved.

A beautiful, mirthful moment.


End file.
